


Married Life

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: After finishing their high school years, Natsuki and Hikaru marry and become husband and wife. Their relationship goes deeper already. But they face some problems along the way.





	1. Day 1

Hikaru and Natsuki were on their honeymoon after their wedding. "Hey, Hikaru?" She asked. "Yes, Natsuki?" Hikaru replied. "I love you." She said to him with a smile. Hikaru smiled back. "I love you too, Natsuki." He replied to her. They kissed. "You know what I want to do?" She asked to him.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked. She smiled even more. "I want to go out to dinner where we can celebrate our love since we are newlyweds." She said. He nodded. "Sure, I would love that idea." He replied. Natsuki smiled. "Ehehe~" She said. "I knew you would say yes."

This made Hikaru chuckle. He then kissed her cheek. "You're so cute, Natsuki." He said. "You know that?" This made Natsuki blush, but she didn't protest. "T-Thanks, Hikaru." She said. "You're the only one that can call me cute."

He smiled. "And I knew you were gonna let me call you cute." Hikaru said. Natsuki made a pout but she laughed. "Okay, you got me." She said while laughing. He looked around. They had decided to go to a hotel that was fancy. At least they had enough money to pay for it.

About Natsuki's dad...they don't have to worry about him. The area the hotel is in is pretty far from where they live at. They doubt that Natsuki's dad will find them from the hotel. Right?

"Well, what time should we head to the cafe?" Hikaru asked to her. Natsuki thought about it. "How about at 7:30? Tonight?" She said. Hikaru nodded. "Okay." He agreed. They smiled and did a small kiss.

Monika, Yuri, and Sayori had attended their wedding. They were really happy for them. Yuri was sulking at first but she managed to get through it. Hikaru's parents had sent Hikaru a letter, stating that they gave Natsuki their blessing and are happy for their son.

He smiled as he reread the letter they had sent him.

* * *

Hikaru was wearing a black tuxedo with black shoes. Natsuki then came out wearing a pink dress. She was wearing a purple necklace with matching earrings. She also wore white heels. "Natsuki, you look so beautiful." Hikaru said. Natsuki smiled. "You look so handsome, Hikaru." She replied back, which made Hikaru smile. They walked out to go to the restaurant.

The restaurant they were heading to was fancy. But they didn't mind. At least they had enough money to pay for the dinner.

They had also invited Sayori, Monika, and Yuri in too. Once they sat in the table, they waited for the girls. Monika was the first one to show up. "Hey, guys!" She said. Natsuki and Hikaru smiled. "Hey, Monika!" Natsuki said happily. Monika was wearing a yellow dress that has a flowery design on it. She is also wearing a white necklace. On her feet was sky blue flats. She then took a seat next to Natsuki in the left. Hikaru was sitting next to Natsuki in the right.

Sayori then showed up. She was wearing a pink dress with a red ribbon on it. She wore green colored pearl earrings. On her feet was coral pink flats. "Hey!" Sayori greeted happily. She then took a seat across Monika. Yuri then showed up. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a purple sash around it. She wore a red necklace with a matching necklace. On her feet was black heels. "H-Hello, everyone." Yuri said. She then sat next to Sayori.

"We're all here now." Natsuki said with a smile. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

Everybody ate the dinner. This was a beautiful moment. The food was chicken with pepper on it. It also had a little bit of lime on it. "This is really good!" Sayori said. Monika dranked bits of her champagne from her glass cup. "Yep." She replied.

Natsuki and Hikaru smiled at each other. Yuri also smiles as they enjoy their food. Sayori then thought of a idea. She then raised her glass. "To the newlyweds!" She said. Monika also did the same thing. "To the newlyweds!" Monika said. Yuri also followed along, saying the same thing. "T-To the newlyweds!" She said.

Natsuki and Hikaru laughed as they too raised their glasses.

* * *

 

Sayori, Monika, and Yuri headed back home while Natsuki and Hikaru headed to the hotel they were staying at. Once they got in their night clothes, they got in the bed. They kissed for a while and then fell asleep.

They waited for the next day to come...


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day, like usual.

Hikaru and Natsuki woke up the next morning. "Morning, sweetie." Hikaru said to Natsuki. Natsuki smiled. "Morning to you too, sweetheart." Natsuki replied. They got up and got ready for the day.

Natsuki began making breakfast. The breakfast she was making was pancakes and scrambled eggs. As she cooked, Hikaru looked around. "Hmm..." He thought. As he was lost in his thoughts, he hit his hip near a table. "Ouch!" He yelped. Natsuki heard the yelp and looked at Hikaru. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked. Hikaru nodded, even as he continued to feel the pain.

"I-I'm fine, honey." He said. Natsuki slowly nodded as she finished cooking. Once setting toppings on the pancakes, she served her husband. "Here you go, sweetheart." Natsuki said. Hikaru smiled. "Thank you, Natsuki." He said. Natsuki smiled and sat down as she too ate her breakfast.

* * *

Hikaru and Natsuki decided to go to a cafe. Once they got their cups of coffee, they sat in a table. They slowly drank their coffee. "Say, sweetie?" Natsuki asked to Hikaru. "What is it, honey?" Hikaru asked. "I been thinking...how about we take a walk on the beach?" She asked. "I really want to see the sunset." Hikaru looked at her. "Anything for my cute sweetie." Hikaru replied.

This made Natsuki blush but she didn't care. He is allowed to call her whatever he likes, just as long as it is not offensive. Hikaru is her husband and she did allow Hikaru to call her cute. "T-Thank you, sweetie." She said. Hikaru smiled. She too smiled back. They really love each other.

* * *

Natsuki and Hikaru had changed into their swimsuits to take a walk on the beach. Once arriving, they looked around. "This is really peaceful." Natsuki said. Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Well, shall we?" Hikaru asked and held out his hand. Natsuki smiled and she took it. They were now holding hands.

They walked for hours. They watched the beautiful sunset. "So beautiful..." Natsuki said. Hikaru nodded. "Hey, guys!" A voice said. They turned to see Sayori. "Sayori!" Natsuki said cheerfully. Sayori smiled. "Decided to take a walk?" Hikaru asked. Sayori nodded. "Yep!" She replied. "I didn't expect to see you two here!"

Natsuki and Hikaru smiled. Sayori decided to join alongside them. The couple didn't mind at all.

* * *

Once they came back from the walk on the beach and admiring the sunset, they decided to go to the kitchen. Hikaru was in the kitchen along with Natsuki. He and Natsuki were baking cupcakes. Once they finished, Natsuki took them out of the oven. Hikaru smelled the nice smell of baked cupcakes. "I really love the smell, honey." Hikaru said. Natsuki giggled.

"You always love my baked cupcakes, sweetie." Natsuki replied. Hikaru smiled and laughed. "I finish making the icing." Hikaru said. He had put red food coloring to make the icing red. Natsuki smiled. "Perfect." She said. As they were placing the icing on the cupcakes, Hikaru smiled. "What is it, Hikaru?" Natsuki asked. "This reminds when we were in high school. It reminds me of that time where we baked the cupcakes for the festival." Hikaru replied. Natsuki smiled back. "Oh yes, that." She said. "I'm always going to remember that memory. Especially during the baking we had that icing thing." They both laughed at that. "Yeah, that time when you called me gross." Hikaru said. "Do you still think that?"

Natsuki looked at him. "Not anymore since we married." Natsuki replied to him. Hikaru smiled. He went back to work as Natsuki also went back to work. Without Natsuki's knowledge, Hikaru gently took one of the nozzles that had a thinner tip for writing on the cupcakes. He smiled even more and wrote a message for Natsuki on top of the red icing with sky blue icing. Secretly, he made sky blue icing. It was also the same for Natsuki actually. She had made green icing. Luckily, they had another nozzle with a thinner tip. She took it gently. She smiled and wrote a message for Hikaru.

* * *

 

Hikaru and Natsuki tested out the cupcakes. The cupcakes Natsuki baked was really good. The icing Hikaru made was filled with flavor as it was delicious. "You did really good on the icing, honey." Natsuki said. "And you did really good on baking the cupcakes, sweetie." Hikaru said. Natsuki smiled. Natsuki then held a cupcake for him. Hikaru looked to see the message.  _I love you, my gross husband, and yet you are_ _sweet._ "Oh, Natsuki..." Hikaru said. "Did you write this for me?" Natsuki nodded. "Of course, honey." Natsuki said. Hikaru smiled and held out a cupcake for her. She saw the message.  _I love you, my sweet cupcake wife_. "You wrote this for me?" Natsuki asked. Hikaru smiled.

Natsuki smiled back. She and Hikaru put the cupcakes down and they embraced. After breaking apart, they eat the cupcakes they wrote on for each other.

* * *

 

Once they did the things they needed to do, they decided to go to bed. Once getting in the warm covers, they hugged each other. "Good night, sweetie." Hikaru said to Natsuki with a smile. "And good night to you too, honey." Natsuki replied with a smile.

They fell asleep afterward, thinking happy thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

 _Happy thoughts_.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Hikaru's relationship goes deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon chapter. Enjoy it, Natsuki/Protagonist fans.

Hikaru and Natsuki got up together. Hikaru decided to leave as he decided to go somewhere. "Where are you going, sweetie?" Natsuki asked. "I'm gonna go out." Hikaru replied. "I gotta meet up with Monika and Yuri since they want to talk to me about something very important. I'll be back at night." Natsuki nodded. "Take care, honey!" She said.

"I will, honey!" Hikaru replied as he opened the door and closed the door behind him. She decided to bake cupcakes. She also had to make the icing since Hikaru wasn't here. The important talk Hikaru was talking about is that he, Monika, and Yuri work in the same business. And when the important talks like these happen, he comes back at night. After she finished, she put the icing on it as she was making it as she baked. The color of the icing was yellow. She smiled. She loved Hikaru very much. She now has a better life with him since they married. She doesn't have to worry about her father anymore. Sure, he did found out about the wedding. But he can't locate them since they are in a different area for their honeymoon.

Once eating a cupcake, she nodded. "So good...Like I always do." She said. She decided to do something with Hikaru. She got a idea. "This is gonna seem really stupid..." She said. She then got into another pair of clothes and left.

* * *

Natsuki got back from shopping. She had bought food just in case if they run out of food. She smiled. "I guess I can clean the hotel room." She said. She then rolled up her sleeves and began cleaning.

She then got a broom and a dustpan and began sweeping. "Hmm..." She thought. She and Hikaru have not got that  _far_ in the relationship yet. She sighed. She continued sweeping. She suddenly smirked. She thought of an idea for the night. She decided they were gonna have  _fun_.

* * *

Natsuki looked at the time. 8:30 PM. Hikaru had texted her that he was coming home in 5 minutes. She then smirked. She then went into her suitcase she brought and pulled out a pink bra and pink underwear. She then changed into them. She had also lit candles that would lead them to the bedroom. She also unlocked the door so it would be easier for Hikaru to get in the room.

Just then, she heard the door opening. She took a peek out to see Hikaru. She quickly looked away and got in the bed.

"Natsuki?" Hikaru asked after he locked the room door. He then saw the candles. "What is this...?" He quietly whispered. He then followed the candles. He blew each of them out so they don't set fire to the room and then it could spread throughout the entire hotel. And then they would have to pay for the damages if that does happen. Neither of them wants that to happen. Natsuki didn't mind if he blew out the candles. She can understand that.

Once reaching where it led to and blowing out the last candle. he saw Natsuki in the bed. "N-Natsuki?" Hikaru asked. Natsuki then got off the bed and walked to him. "Hello, Hikaru." She said in a flirty way. She then closed the bedroom door and locked it. "Hikaru, sweetie, you know I love you." She said. Hikaru laughed nervously.

"I love you too, Natsuki." He responded. "Do me, Hikaru." She said. "Right on this bed." Hikaru blushed. He didn't know what to do at this rate. His wife was standing right in front of him, wearing only her bra and underwear. He felt his length getting hard.  "N-Natsuki..." He said. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and put her in the bed. "Do it, Hikaru." She said.

Hikaru smiled and nodded. He then removed Natsuki's bra. Sure, she had a small frame, making people think she is a kid, Hikaru knew that deep down, she had a lot of strength. He began to play with her breasts. She began to moan. "H-Hikaru..." She moaned out. Hikaru smiled and continued on what he was doing. She was so cute, even if she says she's not. She seems to be even more cuter when it came to this. "Sweetie, it's not fair when you are clothed when I'm only in my underwear." Natsuki said. Hikaru smirked at this. So she wants to see him fully? Gladly.

He removed his white collared shirt by unbuttoning it. He removed his black pants. He smirked when he saw Natsuki stare at his boxers. "What is it, Nat?" He asked in a flirty way. Natsuki continued to stare. Instead of Hikaru pulling down his boxers when he tried to, Natsuki pulled them down to reveal his length. "Hikaru...you are so big..." She said. She then began to suck on his length. Hikaru groaned in pleasure. "Natsuki..." He groaned out. Natsuki kept on sucking and sucking.

Hikaru placed his right hand in Natsuki's silky pink hair. "Natsuki...go faster...!" Hikaru said. Natsuki went faster. After a few more minutes, Hikaru came in her mouth. Natsuki swallowed it all. Once she pulled away, she smiled. "I love you, Hikaru." She said. Hikaru smiled back. "I love you too, Natsuki." He said. She then removed her underwear. "You're so cute, sweetie." Hikaru said. Natsuki blushed. "You're making me blush." She said, giggling. Hikaru smiled again. Hikaru then looked at her. He put 2 fingers in Natsuki's mouth. "This makes you gross." Natsuki said and began giggling before sucking on his fingers. 

Hikaru smirked. "Look who's being gross now." He said and he began laughing quietly. He could tell that Natsuki was laughing in the inside. After she let the fingers go, she spoke up. "Ha ha, very funny." She said while giggling.  Hikaru laughed also and inserted his fingers inside of her. "O-Oh...Hikaru..." She moaned as the fingers stretched her. "It's gonna be okay...It will be okay..." Hikaru whispered to her. Natsuki nodded. "I trust you..." She said to him. "Like you always do." Hikaru replied to her. Suddenly, she moaned loudly.

Hikaru smiled. He had hit her 'spot'.

"Hikaru...more...Please..." She moaned. Hikaru smiled. He kept hitting her spot, causing her to moan loudly. He removed his fingers, causing her to pout. "Here comes the fun part." Hikaru replied. Natsuki smiled. She knew what he meant. He inserted his length inside her. Natsuki moaned loudly. "Let me know when to go." Hikaru said. Natsuki nodded. "I-I love you, Hikaru..." Natsuki panted out. "I love you too, Natsuki." Hikaru replied to her. After a few minutes, Natsuki nodded. Hikaru took his length halfway before inserting it back in Natsuki. Natsuki moaned. "Faster, Hikaru..." She moaned out. Hikaru smiled. "Gladly." He replied and repeated the process, this time faster. Natsuki moaned each thrust, her moans getting louder. 

After 15 minutes, both of them felt that certain feeling. "Hikaru, I'm gonna-!" Natsuki said. "Me too!" Hikaru replied. After Hikaru did 2 more thrusts, they came. Natsuki moaning out of pleasure while Hikaru groaned out of pleasure. Once Hikaru removed his length out of her, he fell on the bed. He covered them with the red blanket of the bed. "We'll clean this mess tomorrow." Natsuki said with a smile. Hikaru smiled back and nodded. "I love you, honey." Hikaru said to her. Natsuki nodded. "I love you too, sweetie." Natsuki replied. They cuddled.

They fell asleep afterward.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not spend some time in a cafe?

Natsuki woke up when she saw the morning light. She woke up to see that whatever happened last night was real and not a dream. She smiled. She and Hikaru are truly one now. She looked at Hikaru to see that he is sleeping. "Dummy..." She quietly said in a happy way. He was even more handsome when he is asleep. "Wake up, honey..." Natsuki said. Hikaru woke up after she said that. "Hey, sweetie..." Hikaru said. Natsuki smiled. "I'm glad we are like this." Natsuki said. Hikaru smiled. "Me too." Hikaru replied to Natsuki. They remembered the day Hikaru proposed to her. It was really sweet. Sayori and Monika were recording it on their phones while Yuri was taking pictures of it. They also remembered the day of their wedding.

* * *

_Hikaru and Natsuki were walking down a path in the park along with the other girls of the Literature Club. Everyone was smiling throughout the walk. While walking, Hikaru would nod at Sayori, Monika, and Yuri and they would nod back. Natsuki didn't notice it luckily. After a while, Hikaru spoke up._

_Hikaru and Natsuki were walking down a path in the park along with the other girls of the Literature Club. Everyone was smiling throughout the walk. While walking, Hikaru would nod at Sayori, Monika, and Yuri and they would nod back. Natsuki didn't notice it luckily. "You know how much I love you. Right, Natsuki?" Hikaru asked. Natsuki nodded. "Of course, dummy." She replied. "That's why I want to ask you something." Hikaru said. Natsuki nodded. "Make it quick." She said, still in her rough attitude. "Natsuki, from the moment my eyes laid on you, It showed me how you are the right person for me." Hikaru replied. Natsuki stopped in her tracks._

_So did everyone else._

_Hikaru smiled and got on one knee. Sayori began to giggle. Monika's smile began to grow. Yuri's smile was beginning to show. Natsuki's eyes began to fill with confusion. "W-What are you doing, Hikaru?" Natsuki asked. Hikaru pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He has to thank Yuri for the training of proposing to somebody they truly loved. "Natsuki, I have a question to ask and please be honest with me." Hikaru said. "Will you make me the happiest man on Earth? Natsuki, will you marry me?"_

_Natsuki just stood there. Her eyes widened with shock. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Happy ones to be precise. "I-I...I accept..." Natsuki said as she began crying happily. "D-Did I hurt your feelings?" Hikaru asked. feeling immediate concern. "N-No!" Natsuki replied in her sobs. "I-I'm just so happy. Yes, Hikaru. Nothing will make me happy than for me to be your wife. Yes, I do." Hikaru smiled. He felt tears in his own eyes as well. He couldn't wait for them to make even more happy memories as a beautiful married couple. The more he thought about it, the thoughts of it was getting more cuter. Natsuki looked to see that Sayori, Monika, and Yuri had their phones out. Sayori and Monika was recording while Yuri was taking pictures._

_Hikaru slid the diamond ring in her finger. Natsuki smiled just by looking at it. Hikaru got up and they embraced._

* * *

_The church they were in was packed. Sayori, Monika, and Yuri were sitting in the seats of the church. Sayori was wearing a coral pink dress with a light green sash. On her feet was sky blue flats. In addition, her red bow on her hair was replaced with a yellow ribbon. Monika was wearing a emerald green dress with a white sash. On her feet was coral brown flats. In addition, her white bow was replaced with a sky blue bow. Yuri was wearing a purple dress with a black sash. On her feet was beige flats. In addition, her purple hair clips were replaced pink hair clips. Hikaru was wearing a black tuxedo. On his feet was black shoes._

_The wedding fanfare began and Natsuki walked in. 'My god...She's so beautiful in a white dress...' Hikaru thought in his head. Her dress was gorgeous. A white dress decorated with light pink ribbons. Her red ribbons were replaced with white ribbons as her head was decorated with veil with pink flowers. Both of them_ _smiled. Hikaru held out a hand and Natsuki took it. They said their vows and headed off to their honeymoon by a car._

* * *

Natsuki and Hikaru happily sighed at the memories of it. "Honey?" Hikaru asked. Natsuki looked at him. "Yes, sweetie?" Natsuki replied. "Do you want to go to the cafe?" Hikaru asked. "Right after we finish cleaning up?" Natsuki smiled and nodded. "I love to." Natsuki replied. Hikaru smiled also. They got up, only to realize that they are standing naked. They blushed. Natsuki put on her panties and bra while Hikaru put on his boxers. They went to the shower together. Once removing their clothes, they went into the shower. Hikaru turned on the shower. Both of them sighed in relaxation when they felt the water. 

> Heyo, there is gonna be a slight lemon. So be aware of it.

Natsuki smiled. She got on her knees. She looked at his length. Flaccid. She looked at Hikaru, who doesn't seem to notice. She took the length in her mouth and starting sucking it. This was enough to get Hikaru's attention. "N-Natsuki!" Hikaru moaned out. Natsuki bobbed her head up and down. "F-Faster, Natsuki!" Hikaru demanded out of pleasure and Natsuki complied. 

After a=few more minutes, Hikaru felt his release coming. "N-Natsuki, I'm gonna-!" He was stopped when he groaned as he released in Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki swallowed it all. She wiped her mouth. "I guess I'm still gross, right?" Hikaru said. Natsuki giggled. They clean up and wash their bodies and turned off the shower. 

_Time skip of after they clean up the hotel room..._

* * *

Natsuki and Hikaru walk to the cafe and sat down. "Well, what do you want to get?" Hikaru asked to his wife. Natsuki looked at the menu and thought about it for a while. "I'll have a normal coffee." Natsuki said. "Same for me." Hikaru said. Natsuki giggled and Hikaru went to order. While ordering the coffees, Hikaru also order some pastries. He sat down as they waited for their order.

Once their order was done, Hikaru was called over to pick up his order. Once coming back, the couple took their coffees and drank them while eating the pastries. Natsuki giggled while Hikaru chuckled. Once they paid for their foods, they left the cafe. 

They have a normal day and go to sleep like a normal night.

 

 


End file.
